


Murder on Vought Street

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Homewell AU [13]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: AU A journalist tries to find out more about Madelyn and John when the pair vanish after committing murder.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Homewell AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The January's

**Annie**

_The journalist places the tape recorder on the table and presses record. Fourteen old-year-old Annie January fidgets nervously before starting to speak._

I live in a yellow house with a garden gnome on the doorstep, on the left is the Stillwells, and on the right are the Vogelbaums. A week ago, this meant nothing. Now everyone wants to know what I saw, what I know.

The thing is I didn't see anything that night but did a lot before that night; little things that led to that night.

Mr Stillwell worked a lot. When he was home, he and Mrs Stillwell would scream at each other. I would always feel sorry for their son Teddy. A sweet shy five-year-old boy. He didn't seem to like Mr Stillwell anymore than his mother did.

It was around three months again when John Vogelbaum returned home; his parents said he was studying abroad. Everyone knew he had spent the last three years inside. Shortly after his return home, he began doing odd jobs at the Stillwells house.

There was nothing strange about that to anyone else. In the beginning, I didn't think anything of it either. Until one afternoon, I saw Mrs Stillwell bring John a glass of lemonade. The way he looked at her, the way she looked at him it was intense but with affection. It was that same afternoon I saw her stroke his face, it wasn't sexual yet as I watched this intimate act from the bedroom window I blushed.

_The journalist notes that Annie is blushing again now speaking about it. He can picture it now. The gleam of the summer sun, Annie curiously watching out of the window as the beautiful middle-aged Madelyn, stunning and beautiful, fingers caressing her younger lover's cheek._

Teddy seemed to like John too. I would often see the pair playing baseball. John was patient with him in a way that Mr Stillwell never was. Once when I was babysitting him, he showed me a drawing of him, John and Mrs Stillwell he had drawn.

It was that evening he told me they were going on holiday soon. I didn't pay much attention to it. I thought it was a little boy imagining things he would like. Two days later, Teddy, Mrs Stillwell and John were gone.

Mr Stillwell was dead. So were John parents. But I didn't hear anything the night it happened. The night was quiet.

* * *

**Donna (Annie's Mom)**

_The journalist watches Donna January light a cigarette. She's harder to read than her daughter was._

Madelyn was a great friend to me after Annie's dad left. I won't lie and say I didn't know about her and John, I did. Grant had his mistresses, why should she stay faithful, when Grant never was? 

I thought good for you when I found out, good for you but don't let Grant find out because he'll kill you. 

_"What makes you say that Grant would kill her if he found out?"_

He was violent. It was Madelyn hadn't left him years ago. She was terrified he'd find her and kill her. Grant was a cop. Everyone knows cops protect their own, Madelyn knew they would never do anything to protect her.

So she stole a bit of happiness with John. 

The thing is though he was more damaged as a person than she was. I remember the day the Vogelbaums moved in, John was just their foster child then, and they were still going through the adoption process. He set fire to the shed; John was twelve years old then, but I'll never forget the look in his eyes if he could them and me then he would have.

Honestly, when he went away to prison I was grateful to not have to deal with his out of control behaviour anymore. He came back different, more able to control his behaviour yet more dangerous. 

I think part of the spark for Madelyn was that he was damaged. Together it was only a matter of time before something bad would happen. 

_"You make it sound as if there was nothing that could have stopped the Vogelbaums and Grant Stillwell being murdered,"._

Donna laughs putting out her cigarette. 

You know what I don't think anything could have stopped it once they fell for each other.

Madelyn wanted and needed to be free of Grant. For reasons, I don't know why John hated his adoptive parents. They must have done something to strike up the level of hate, the way they were killed was brutal. 

_The journalist can picture the pair in bed, plotting and kissing, whispering sweet nothing in each other ears as they planned to murder_. 

I hate what they have done. I hate that three people are dead, but I hope they don't get found. I hope she and John raise Teddy in peace somewhere. 

You know because she isn't a bad person. I know she's done something terrible, but if you had seen the way Grant had treated her you would understand.

John loves her and Teddy. He does. It was clear to see whenever I saw them together.

_"The night the murder happened did you hear anything?"_

A car driving away at two o'clock in the morning. That's all. Other than that it was quiet. The type of quiet where you feel anxious and something bad will happen, but you don't know why or what. 

It was the strangest thing. All that chaos and carnage, but it was done it was in silence. How could something so brutal be done so quiet.

I think about it a lot at night. What was I doing while they were dying? Was I drinking a glass of wine or taking a bath or maybe I sound asleep. Was it Madelyn and him who killed them or just him? 


	2. Kevin Deep

**Kevin** **Deep**

_The journalist sits in an armchair with cigarette burns; his eyes water from the stench of smoke and urine. He is in the dingy apartment of Kevin Deep, John's former cellmate._

I met John inside. We shared a cell. I wouldn't say we were friends because John didn't do friends. But he looked out for me. I am a petty thief. I'm not a fighter, but John was.

John was the type who didn't care if he served three years or a hundred in prison, that made him dangerous. It made him unpredictable. Early on it became obvious you didn't mess with him, one occasion he smashed someone's head into the wall for looking at him the wrong way.

_The image of Jonah Vogelbaum head beaten to a pulp from the leaked crime scene photos enters the journalist's head. He shivers._

The worse days were the ones when his adopted parents visited. He hated them. They only adopted him because he resembled their dead son. They loved a ghost, but never him. The only reason he let them visit him was to let them see how they had failed him.

I knew the moment their names were mentioned on the news he had killed them. There was no doubt in mind nor that Madelyn Stillwell had helped him.

 _"Why wasn't there any doubt?_ " He asks, eyes burning with curiosity.

The media seem to be playing her as this middle-aged woman seduced by an ex jailbird younger lover after years of abuse from a terrible husband.

But she used to visit him in prison. Every three months she'd visit with the kid. It was John's, they got together when he was nearly nineteen. Together they dealt with drugs. Yes, the suburban housewife of a cop was a drug dealer.

Madelyn made a lot of money from it, from what I can gather when people didn't pay up she liked to stick a screwdriver through the eye. John once told me about this chick Ashley who didn't pay up, pretty or at least she was until Madelyn scarred her up. It's amazing the money you can make when people are terrified of you.

So there is no doubt in mind that she helped. Hell, it was probably her idea. John was besotted with her, obsessed to the point he would do anything for her. The way he would like her when she visited it was like a loyal puppy.

As I said Madelyn made a lot of money, they could have just run off somewhere, but they didn't. They risked prison, a life forever on the run to kill.

_"Why do you think they did that?"_

How the hell should I know? I can tell you John once used a razor blade to cut out the tongue of someone who spat on him. I can tell you Madelyn once smuggled a phone into prison for him. But why they did what they did I can't help you. Only they know that.

I doubt the police will ever find them to find that out. I've asked around through the grapevine I heard they fled to Cuba. Madelyn has contacts there.


End file.
